The Runaways
by Savannah Mayhem
Summary: Bella's life has always been tough, but after her sixteenth birthday things got worse
1. Lost Little Girls

Runaway Bella

-::- Summary -::-

After Bella's sixteenth birthday her entire life is turned upside down.

-::- Charpter 1: Little Lost Girls -::-

I can't stand it  
I got to break lose somehow  
When this boat starts rockin'  
And people keep knockin' on my door

I want to run run run run away from here  
I want to run run run run away from here  
I want to run away from here

Little lost girls  
Little lost girls in the night  
Little lost girls  
Little lost girls in the night

You make my heart sting  
Burning like it's on fire  
You've got me wanting  
More from you in every way

I want to run run run run away from here  
I want to run run run run away from here  
I want to run away from here

Little lost girls  
Little lost girls in the night  
Little lost girls  
Little lost girls in the night

When I see you each day  
I just want to run and hide  
But you follow me round  
Like like a shadow upon the ground

I want to run run run run away from here  
I want to run run run run away from here  
I want to run away from here

Little lost girls  
Little lost girls in the night  
Little lost girls  
Little lost girls in the night


	2. Pretty Fucking Picture

-::- Chapter 2: Pretty Fucking Picture -::-

(Bella's pov)

I was standing on the stage, the crowd was going crazy. I loved the way they screamed for me, for us. We were The Runaways. We were born.

Want to know how I got here, I'll tell you but beware it's not a pretty fucking picture.

I was born in Fork, Washington, daughter of Charlie and Rene. When I was four months old my mother had enough of Forks, enough of my dad. She took me and left, she went to Los Angeles. Magical LA, oh how I love that city.

My mother and I never got along. She never wanted me and always made that very clear. I don't get why she didn't left me with my dad when she ran.

I love trouble, the more the better. You can say I'm a little self-destructive. All I want is a good time, and I make sure that that's what I get.

The first time I got arrested I was ten, nothing major, I saw a pair of shoes that I really wanted but my mom didn't want to give me. So I came back just a little before closing time, I grabbed the shoes and ran. I made it to the end of the street and a cop came up behind me. He grabbed me and I bit his nose. He dragged me back to the store and returned the shoes, who decided not to press charges, after that he took me to the station and called my mother. When we came home I got my ass kicked.

The second time I got arrested I was eleven. Me and my friends were smoking weed in the alley next to my apartment. Someone called the police and we were taken to the station. After sitting in a cell for seven hours my mother picked me up. After a long and silent car ride we finally came home, followed by my mother breaking my arm.

When I was fourteen, I went to a party one of my friends were trowing. There was alcohol and weed, so naturally I had an amazing time. I went outside to get some fresh air when a guy came up to me. He was hitting on me and I liked it, I started flirting with him. After a while he got pretty agressive, pushing me against a tree and al, I began to push him away when he punched me in the face. I wanted to punch him back but he grabbed my wrist and slammed it againts the tree. I did something I never done before I cried. He licked away my tears while taking off my jeans. I felt something hard brush up agains my inner thigh. Before I really regestered the action he slammed into me. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks. He kept slamming into me grunting and moaning with each thrust. Once he was done he pulled out of me and put his pants back on. 'Don't worry I used a condom, don't want you to get pregnant on me now.' He walked towards me and caressed my cheek. 'I had a wonderful time.' He kissed me on my mouth and walked back to the house. I fell down the tree, after a couple of minutes I up and pulled my jeans back on and walked home

After that I pretty much stayed out of trouble. If I wanted to drink I did it at home, if I wanted to smoke something, I did it at home. The money I got from stealing people wallets when they weren't looking. I never stole from my mother, I did that once and I couldn't sit for a week. I liked my life. Going out all hours of the night, skipping school, I did anything I wanted to do.

The third time I got arrested I was fifteen. Me and my friends went to a Sex Pistols concert, after the show we got wasted. After a while we got bored. We were walking around when we saw a girl get out of her car, we went over there to beat her up as well as the car. We were just finished with her car when we heard the sirens. We all ran into a different direction, but in the end we all got busted. After yet another 'bail me out' phone call to my mother things changed, when we came home she didn't yell or attack me. She sat down on the couch and looked at me 'I don't know what I'm suppose to do with you anymore. I'm sick and tired of bailing you out, or tell my friends why I have to leave my work early.' She walked out of the room and came back with a duffel bag. 'You're going to Forks right now, live with your dad. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again do you hear me. You can call me when you get your act together.' She walked out of the apartment and I knew I had to follow her. We walked to her car and we got in and she drove me to the airport.

What happened next I never thought possible.


	3. Forks

-::- Chapter 3: Forks-::-

(Bella's pov)

In Forks my life changed big time.

When I first arrived there was a man and his son waiting, Billy and Jacob Black, they were bringing me my welcome home present. A red '53 Chevy truck, it wasn't really red anymore, the paint was rusted and chipping off but I couldn't help it I fell in love with it.

When I had my first day at a new high school it sucked, everybody was kissing my ass. Especially the guys, well some of the guys. There was a boy in my bio class, Edward Cullen, and for a split second I thought he was gonna kill me. Turns out he wanted to, he was a vampire and apparently my blood smelled amazing to him. He avoided me for a while, but when he started talking to me it didn't take me long to realize I was in love with him.

He lived with six other vampires his 'parents' Carlisle and Esme, his 'sisters' Alice and Rosalie and his 'brothers' Emmett and Jasper. None of them were actually related. Carlisle was married to Esme, Alice married to Jasper and Rosalie married to Emmett. I loved all of them, well maybe not all I really hated Rosalie, not that it mattered she hated me to.

Living in Forks really changed me, I was never in any trouble. No drinking, no drugs I became a model citizen. I even did well in school, and got a job much to Charlie's delight. I never talked to my mom though, I didn't want to. Anyways…

On a stormy night he took me to see his family play baseball. I really loved seeing them play. There were so fast and graceful it was unbelievable. But after a while three vampires were standing in front of us. After that things happened so fast. One of the vampires, James, wanted to kill me. Alice and Jasper had to take me to Phoenix, while the rest of the family hunted him down. In the end everything ended fine. Okay so I ended up in the hospital with major blood loss and almost two/third of my bones were broken, but I was alive and I had Edward (I know it sounds corny).

The amount of love I held for him scared me. I never told the Cullens about my past. As far as they knew I moved here because my mom got remarried and I wanted to give her and her new husband their space.

After the incident Edward took me to my prom. Me and the prom can you believe it, me neither, but I had a great time. Over the summer our relationship only grew stronger, I really trusted Edward with my life. He never left my side. And I was happy until…

Until my sixteenth birthday. I didn't want to celebrate it but Alice made me. The Cullen's threw a party for me, Alice went all out, the entire living room was pink, flowers, vases, presents and a giant pink cake. After opening all my presents and eating the cake (well me eating and the rest watching in disgust). Edward was about to take me home when I tripped and cut my knee, it wasn't too bad not bleeding a lot or anything. But Jasper became animalistic I'm not really sure what happened because it went too fast for my human eyes. But I knew Jasper smelled my blood and wanted to kill me.

I didn't see any of the Cullens for days after that. One day Edward was standing in front of my house when I arrived home from school. I could tell by the look in his eyes that something was up. He wanted to take a walk with me, and it was a walk I'll never forget. He broke up with me, he didn't want to be with a weak human like me anymore, I wasn't good enough for him.

After the Cullens left I didn't want to talk to anyone I started skipping school. After months living like a zombie I decided I had enough. I wasn't gonna cry and mourn over someone who didn't want me. I left my dad a note that I was sorry but I had to leave.

I left and went back to La.


	4. Change Of A Life Time

-::- Chapter 4: Change Of A Life Time -::-

I had to hitch hike the entire way from Forks to LA, and let me tell you not an easy job to do. When I arrived in LA I called one of my friends and asked them if I could stay with them. I got a job as a waitress in some cheesy diner. It didn't pay much just enough for me to get my own apartment.

My apartment want a tour I'll give you one: in the bedroom there is a old mattress and in the kitchen there is a rusted fridge with nothing in it, end tour. Oh wait there is one other thing I have in my room a guitar and an amp, that was my only outlet music has been my entire life.

One night after work I decided to go out to a nearby club. I got in with my fake id which said I was twenty-one, not hard to believe with a thick layer of make-up and the ability to keep at least fifteen tequila shots down. Tonight there was a band playing, there were four girls and a guy on stage they weren't that bad they just needed a good guitar player the guy sucked. When they were done playing the guy came up to me and asked me what I thought of them and I told him the truth he sucked. He stomped away and the girl singing stood in front of me.

'Not many people would have the guts to say that in his face' I smiled at her. 'I'm not many people'. She gave me her hand to shake 'Veronica, but you can call me Roni' I shook her hand 'Isabella, but you can call me Bella' 'I like you, so Ben sucked know anyone better ?' I looked her in the eye and saw this as my shot 'Me' Veronica looked at me 'Ok let's see what you got.' She nodded towards the stage. 'Oh and you can use my guitar I don't think you brought your own.' I walked to the stage and grabbed her guitar and started playing Agent Orange's 'Too Young To Die' when I was finished the crowd was pleased with my performance.

I walked back to Veronica who was now standing with the three other girls that were standing on stage. 'You're in.' She started to walk away but turned around 'give me your address and we'll stop by tomorrow, I hope you have a rehearsal space, Ben's out of the picture and filling his place means providing a space to practice.' My apartment would be perfect I didn't care if the neighbors would complain, they could kiss my ass.

Rehearsing was a blast I got along with the girls. We also got a new line up:

Veronica: Guitar and singing

Jane: Drums

Rory: Bass

Danielle: Guitar

Me: Singing and guitar

After a week rehearsing we played our first show and it was amazing the people really loved us. After a few shows we were one of the hottest bands in LA and after three weeks we were approached by the manager of LA's hottest club, he wanted us to play in his club. We accepted instantly, we had a contract with him saying that we would play three nights a week at his club. We didn't get a lot of money for it, just enough to pay rent. But it didn't matter we got to perform on a regular basis.


	5. Celebrations

-::- Chapter 5: Celebrations -::-

(Bella's pov)

'Okay let's go out and have some fun.' Veronica said after chocking down a beer bottle. 'Yeah, but I gotta pie first' Rory got up and walked out of the room. I looked at my beer bottle 'what exactly do you want to do, there's nothing here.' I looked up and saw Veronica smiling at me 'there's us, now get your lazy ass up.' She literally kicked me under my ass.

It was a hot summer day and there was nobody outside. 'What are we going to do?' Danielle asked as she looked around at the white picket fence houses that cover the entire neighborhood we walked in. 'Let's just go this is boring' Jane said and she turned around. 'Well than let's make it a little more interesting.' Veronica walked up to a car and started busted the driver side window. The alarm didn't went off, I guess they didn't think it was necessary here. I looked at Veronica and smiled I loved how free she was. I started running towards the car and jumped on the hood. The others joined Veronica and me around the car and started kicking it.

After I think thirty minutes of laughing and hood jumping someone came out of one of the houses with a baseball bat and started yelling at us. We laughed and ran he started chasing us to the end of the street, but could keep up with us. Once we were out of the neighborhood we stopped 'damn that was fun' I said with my hands on my knees, I was laughing so hard I could barely breath. 'I know we should do that again' Rory said while falling to the floor from laughter. 'Maybe some other time, right now we got to go to the club or Rob will throw a fit' Veronica looked at her watch. We sighed and started walking back to the her house. Veronica got her fake ID and we were off to the club.

Yes I said fake ID we are all under age and we all have fake ID's:

Veronica: sixteen years old.

Rory: seventeen years old.

Jane: sixteen years old

Danielle: seventeen years old.

Me: sixteen years old

We all had fake ID's to get around, can't order tequila when your sixteen. Plus people take you more serious when your twenty plus.

When we got to the club Rob was already waiting for us. 'What took you girls so long, the show starts in fucking less than two hours' He walked back inside slamming the door behind him. I looked at Veronica 'that wasn't very neighborly.' She laughed and walked inside. We had sat up the equipment and went to the bar to get a beer. John the bartender was setting up his stuff, the bar was suppose to open in thirty minutes.

Right after I took my last sip Rob yelled that we had to get ready. We got up and walked toward the back of the stage and heard the club filling in. Rob came in with a smile plastered across his face 'there's a group of seven people in the back and they are rich, I'mpretty sure they're going to get wasted. You better put on the best show you've ever had, I want them to come back.'

All the girls except me went on stage and started playing, I was suppose to go on stage when I got my first line, that's how we always opened.


	6. Celebration

-::- Chapter 6: Celebration -::-

(Edward's pov)

It's been a year since we left Forks. A year that I last saw my reason for excistence.

Right now me and my family were in some club in LA. Rosalie and Emmett got married again and this is how they wanted to celebrate. When we got into the bar I detected the faintest aroma of freesia. I shook my head _'Get a grip Edward she's in Fork safe and far, far away from you'_ I crinched at the thought. Jaspper gave me a look and a small smile '_sorry_' Jasper never forgave himself for attacking Bella and to be honest neither did I. If it hadn't been for him Bella would still be in my arms.

'_I can give him a good time, he looks so hot_' I heard an annoying voice. I looked up and saw a waitres waiting to take my order. I hadn't even heard her come to the table or heard the others talking. 'Umm I'll have a coke' She smiled a disvormed smile that she thought was alluring. 'Sure thing handsome' 'Ooh look Eddie's got an edmirer' Emmett boomed Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me. Emmett was about to say something else when the light in the club dimmed. 'The show is starting!' Alice jumped in her seat. I looked towards the stage and saw four girls. I also saw a mic with no one there. Rosalie noticed to 'maybe they'll let me sing with them. I have the best singing voice'. Jasper rolled his eyes at her_ way to stuck up for her own good_I laughed a little at that.


	7. Important

Hello my lovely readers!

I'm so sorry updating is taking forever!

Things haven't been good for me personally and I haven't had much time for myself.

But things seem to be slowing down and I'm getting my life back on order, so I'm going to start writing soon :)

I just have to re-read the chapters I've written and think about how to continue.


End file.
